


Me pusiste la luna en las manos (y te gane sin temblar de un asalto)

by BBachman9



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Future Fic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26956840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBachman9/pseuds/BBachman9
Summary: Polo no sabe si llamarla o no. Toma valor y marca su número. La situación va mejor de lo que esperaba. Pocas veces le sucede.O:Polo no muere. Vive en Londres con Cayetana. Decide llamar a Carla para hacerle una pregunta.Aparecen varios personajes nombrados. Rebe /Val de fondo, mencionados.No sé hacer resúmenes. Pero ame escribirlo. Mucho azúcar, lea con precaución.
Relationships: Cayetana Grajera Pando/Leopoldo "Polo" Benavent Villada, Rebeca "Rebe" de Bormujo Ávalos/Valerio Montesinos Hendrich
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	Me pusiste la luna en las manos (y te gane sin temblar de un asalto)

Al volver a la cama se da cuenta del frío que tenía fuera. Los nervios pueden hacerte ignorar como uno se siente. Polo lo sabe muy bien. 

Más que nervioso, sentía haber tenido el corazón en las manos. Inclusive al cortar, seguía sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. Aunque todo hubiera ido bien. Mucho más de lo que esperaba. 

Hablar con ella había sido fácil. Como andar en bicicleta, sabiendo muy bien cómo hacerlo. Se sentía natural, algo destinado a pasar. Aunque la última vez que habían hablado había sido el año nuevo pasado, siente que nunca pudieron romper las distancias. Hasta ahora. 

Con vergüenza por estar más sensible de lo normal, se seca los ojos. Intento mantener la compostura, pero ante su positiva sabe que berreo como un niño. Se sentiría más avergonzado si Carla no hubiera empezado a llorar segundos antes. 

Pensándolo bien, no comprendía por qué estaba tan preocupado. Caye había intentado calmarlo días, y hasta horas antes. 

Las cosas entre ellos no habían quedado de la peor manera posible (como con Guzmán). No eran amigos, no lo llamaría así. Pero tampoco solo conocidos. 

Se siguen mutuamente en redes sociales. Y comentaban estados. 

Se mandaban mensajes para fiestas, y saludaban por cumpleaños.  
Polo la había llamado cuando murió su abuela, Carla se aseguró que estuviera yendo a terapia, y cada tres meses le preguntaba por sus avances. Se preocupó cuando una de sus madres, Andrea tuvo que estar hospitalizada unos días por una intoxicación alimentaria. Nada grave, pero le regaló flores que le llegaron al hospital. Sus favoritas, peonías. 

Sus madres amaban a Carla. Cuando empezó a salir con Cayetana, pensaba que iban a compararla con Carla en todos los sentidos. Y lo hicieron. El inclusive a veces lo hacía. Pero sin buscar quien lideraba entre las dos. Sino por el hecho de que solo había estado con dos mujeres en sus veintiséis años. Y que con las dos había estado saliendo por mucho tiempo. 

Con Carla desde que tenían doce años, hasta su separación a los dieciséis. Le había dolido tanto por entonces. Ahora puede tomarse la situación un poco a risas.

Claramente no la parte de la muerte de Marina, eso lo va a atormentar toda la vida. Y así espera que sea. 

Más bien el hecho de Cristian, el descubrimiento de su sexualidad y cómo lo manejó con la tapa de la revista, su intento de comprarla con algo bonito después, como habían buscado un trío porque las cosas entre ellos no iban bien. 

Los adolescentes eran tontos. Pero ellos tendrían que haber ganado medallas al mérito. Porque Polo realmente se esforzó por arruinarse la vida. O eso había creído. 

Cayetana. Hace casi diez años que están juntos. Aunque pareciera toda una vida, siempre se lo dice. Cuando ve fotos de ella de niña, con dos coletas, dientes de leche y rodillas raspadas (su madre tiene predilección por estas, y fotos vergonzosas de la niña, o de su nacimiento, momentos que torturan a su hija) siente que la conoce desde pequeña. 

Le hubiera gustado. Probablemente se hubieran llevado bien. Los dos gustosos por encajar en todo momento, demasiado inseguros y confiados para su bien. Caye no le hubiera parado de hablar un segundo, porque así era cuando algo le interesaba, y Polo asentiria como tonto a cosa que diga, prestando atención a sus palabras y a sus ojos de manera simultánea. Siempre fue muy tonto con las niñas, y … con los niños. En general digamos. 

La última vez que la había visto a Carla fue hace casi dos años, en su boda, había sido una de las pocas veces que se habían encontrado en persona. 

En lo general, no tenía relación con casi ninguno de sus compañeros de Las Encinas. Donde había terminado su secundaria, y cursado uno de los peores años de su vida. 

Hablaba y veía esporádicamente a Ander. Se mantenían en contacto. Lo quería con todo su corazón, al igual que a Guzmán, aunque con el último no tenía ya esperanzas de solucionar las cosas. Lo entendía. 

Ander había roto el récord de separaciones entre los tres. Guzmán se había divorciado una vez, Carla se lo mencionó un día, el mismo en el que se había enterado que se había casado.

Ander, se había divorciado dos veces, y casado tres. 

La primera vez con un chico que había conocido en el hospital; la segunda con Omar, después de volver con él a sus tempranos veinte. La última hace dos años, con un chico que conoció de vacaciones con su madre. Dios sabrá. 

No había ido a ninguna de las bodas. Ander le mandó invitación de las tres. No quería complicar las cosas con Guzmán. Ni arruinar la fiesta. Y si había alguien que tenía que faltar de ellos dos, Polo sabía que lo merecía. Era lo menos que podía hacer. 

Con quienes sí había seguido una amistad, fueron Valerio y Rebeka. La pareja más despreocupada y avasalladora que había conocido. Y una de las mejores. 

Por extraño que pareciera en un principio, Rebe y Caye se habían acercado a finales de año. 

Inclusive pasaron la graduación los cuatro juntos. Para desespero de Samuel. 

Después de haberse acostado un par de veces con ellos, Valerio sentó cabeza con Rebe. Quien para asombro de Polo era mucho más suave de lo que esperaba. Si le caías bien. Caerle bien a Rebeka contaría como uno de los poquísimos logros que considera haber conseguido su último año de secundaria. No haberse tirado de un séptimo piso sería otro. 

Se habían casado el verano pasado. A esa boda si habían asistido. Los padrinos eran ellos. Val y Rebe también fueron los suyos, en su casamiento un año antes. 

La boda Montesinos- Bormujo fue un éxito. 

La pareja había tirado la casa por la ventana, y hecho una fiesta extremadamente lujosa. Cree que nunca había comido ni bebido mejor que esa noche. La celebración fue en Bali, pasajes y estadía incluidos. De souvenir les habían regalado llaves de oro macizo a cada invitado, y estas tenían una consigna, dársela a una persona que te haga feliz, y en el momento que creas adecuado. Los dos al final de la noche tenían en el cuello dos llaves. Polo sabía sin preguntarlo, que se las habían dado uno al otro. 

Caye se la había regalado a su abuelo, días antes de morir. 

Meses después, una noche, tardó más tiempo de lo normal para llegar a casa después del trabajo. 

Cuando estaban cenando le mostró su muñeca. Debajo de una llave plateada delicada, había una fecha. Tardó minutos en entender a qué se refería. Y horas en parar de llorar. Así, ella también se la regaló a él. Y susurrándole al oído le dijo un secreto. 

Llevaba más de una década sin tocar. Esa noche estrenó el piano que sus madres le habían obsequiado, con esperanzas. Caye aprendía muy rápido. Y era muy bonita la forma en la que se sonrojó cuando se lo dijo. Y como lo golpeó suavemente ante el comentario de que llevaban más de diez años juntos, pero que no había perdido el toque. 

Acostado, apoya la cabeza en el pecho de su esposa y la escucha murmurar entre sueños. Levanta la vista y la mira.

Puede ser que tenga un tipo. No lo va a negar. Bonitas mujeres rubias con mucho carácter, y demasiada energía. Muchachos de cabello ondulado que lo hagan rabiar. 

Es tan tranquila cuando duerme. Polo envidia su habilidad de dormir de corrido y su sueño tan pesado. Y el hecho de que cansada puede dormir en cualquier lado. En casamientos, puede contar con los dedos de la mano las veces que no la tuvo en sus piernas. O en sus rodillas, pero no viene al caso. 

Despacio le acomoda los mechones de su frente tras su oreja. 

Los primeros años juntos hubiera muerto de vergüenza si lo hubiera encontrado mirándola mientras dormía. Ahora probablemente le guiñaria un ojo.

Fueron muchos años de terapia, tropiezos y caídas que lo ayudaron a mejorar su confianza. Sigue sintiéndose socialmente incómodo en muchas ocasiones, pero puede afrontarlo de maneras más sanas que clavarse las uñas en las manos. Y cuando se frustra, o no puede no dejar de pensar cómo sería mejor para todos si no estuviera, repite las palabras que Caye le dijo en las escaleras de las Encinas. Cuando pensó que todo terminaría. No lo de, "todos merecen una segunda oportunidad", sino como lo miró cuando él negó con la cabeza ante la frase. "Puede ser que no todos, pero tú lo mereces". "Polo, demuestra que lo mereces". 

El intenta. 

Más calmado escucha sus latidos, concentrándose en el ritmo y cierra los ojos. Es muy temprano y le vendría bien dormir un par de horas más.

El sueño llega pronto. 

//

Cuando se despierta, nota que Caye se levantó de su lado. 

El olor es lo segundo que nota. Su estómago ruge en respuesta. 

Logra levantarse de la cama, y la arma cambiando las sábanas y poniendo las anteriores para lavar. 

Medio adormilado todavía, sigue el rastro hasta la cocina. 

Caye deja escapar un chillido mitad risa, mitad susto, cuando la agarra sorprendiéndola y la alza. 

-Tonto, me vas a hacer quemar la cocina. Te desperté? Espera que te busco café, bueno no. Llévame hasta ese estante, vamos. -rie, envolviendo sus piernas en su espalda. 

-Niga a su primera pregunta, y la envuelve. Pero qué comodidad, ¿soy un caballito ahora?...esos eran los de la bendita peli de ayer.- se queja, aunque está encantado. Sabe que ella lo sabe. 

Le alcanza el café. Ella lo deja en la mesada. 

Sosteniendola con un brazo en sus caderas y el otro alrededor de su espalda, la sienta en el mostrador y le saca la lengua. Se siente un niño cuando está con ella. Le gusta. 

Caye lo mira y truena los dedos. Algo que hace cuánto está nerviosa por su aprobación. La conoce muy bien. 

¿Te gustó verdad? Te dije que te iba a gustar, te hiciste el duro pero lloraste ni bien empezó cariño, que lo noté- bromea 

Polo no puede creerlo. -Caradura, mira quién habla! Si no podías parar de llorar y ya la habías visto! - Caye niega, pero ríe y apaga la sartén. 

Ayer a la hora de dormir, preocupado por la respuesta de Carla, no podía pegar ojo. Cuando su esposa le propuso ver una peli "de una Mustang hermoso pura sangre", le sorprendió el interés de su esposa por los autos, no conocía esa parte, pero como vio que le hacía ilusión, aceptó. Ya preparado para ver un posible documental automotriz, y con las fuerzas armadas para mostrar su atención, no pudo parar la carcajada que le sobrevino cuando vió unos corceles aniñados correr por el prado. 

Era una película muy ella para ver. Es una de sus favoritas ahora. 

Le besa la frente. -Es muy bonita. Gracias. Por todo. Todo fue genial. 

Sabe que ella va a entender. Y lo hace. Se baja de un salto de la mesada y le da un abrazo de los suyos. Uno de esos que no te deja respirar. 

Ignora la manera en la que sus ojos vuelven a lagrimear, y sonríe. 

Lo mira. -Vamos a desayunar bobo, armemos la mesa-dice aplaudiendo, gesto que hace cuando quiere demostrar que está decidida a hacer algo ahora, dándose ánimos. -Tu café, dios dónde está mí cabeza.

Es tan linda. No puede con el mismo. Agradece por dentro a lo que haya ahí arriba, y niega con la cabeza. 

-Siéntate. Soy un adulto funcional. -Caye ladea la cabeza divertida. -Ya te veo venir! -la señala con un dedo. 

-No dije nada!- se defiende. Polo le tira un repasador. -Te o café? 

/ / 

Sale de su habitación. Cierra con cuidado la puerta. 

Caye se entró a bañar, y dejó la puerta completamente abierta. Señal de que quiere que entre, si él tiene ganas. 

Termina de secar los platos y guardarlos. Barre la cocina y el comedor. 

Son casi las ocho de la noche. Pasaron todo el día viendo películas animadas y comiendo pochoclos. Ama los domingos. 

Antes de meterse a la ducha con su esposa, vuelve a dar un vistazo. Sabe que no tendría que arriesgarse, pero no puede evitarlo. 

Ella está durmiendo. 

Igual de tranquila como su madre hoy temprano. 

Es una de las cosas más bonitas que ha visto en toda su vida. 

Polo muchas veces no está seguro sí lo merece. Pero ella sí. Ella sí.

Cierra despacito. Lo último que ve es el resplandor en uno de los brotes de la cuna. 

Se toca la muñeca, y se saca las zapatillas en camino al baño.

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILER
> 
> Por si no queda claro: 
> 
> El secreto es que está embarazada. No lo cuentan hasta los tres meses, por las dudas. 
> 
> El resplandor en la cuna es el de la llave. 
> 
> En la muñeca tiene un tatuaje similar al de Caye.
> 
> Lo que le pide a Carla es que sea la madrina de Gala.
> 
> Y para agregar:  
> la fecha que Caye tiene tatuada es el día que lo sacó del agua.
> 
> La niña se llama Gala. 
> 
> La película que ven es Spirit. 
> 
> El título es de una canción de Aitana.


End file.
